


Puzzle Pieces

by queenhomeslice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Noctis has three boyfriends sorry i don't make the rules, Polyship Roadtrip, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Sometimes, you just find people who fit with you in all the right ways.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Hey, Iggy, I got everyth--” Noctis walks back into their spacious suite at the Leville to...well, quite a different scene than he was expecting, but it’s not an unwelcome one. 

Gladio stumbles into him from behind, lightly grumbling “Watch it, Princess;” but the gruff edge fades when he peers over Noct’s head to see what’s stopped the younger man in his tracks. 

Iggy’s got Prompto underneath him on one of the queen beds, hips arched up and slender legs on either side of his waist. They’re both in the nude, and Ignis grips Prompto’s stretch-marked hips with a firm grip as he lazily drives into him. 

Prompto’s flushed from head to toe, normally-spiked hair damp and matted in the back, sticking to his forehead. His head is thrown back to expose his long, pale throat—his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows and gasps for air, bare hands clutching _so_ hard at the expensive sheets. 

“Do look, love—we've an audience. It’s rude not to say hello,” Ignis purrs as he glances over his shoulder at Noct and Gladio, who are standing stock-still, arms full of the groceries Ignis had sent them for an hour earlier. 

Prompto manages to open an eye to look at his prince, but Ignis gyrates his hips and the blond’s face goes slack, eyelids fluttering closed as a punched-out groan escapes his throat. 

“Fuck,” Noctis mutters under his breath, watching his best friend get fucked stupid by his adviser. 

“Are you going to join us, Noct, or are you just going to watch?” 

“Coming!” shouts Noctis as he practically warps to the kitchenette to put down the bags. 

“How are we doing this, Iggy?” Gladio asks as he kisses Ignis on the cheek. 

Ignis hums and turns, catching Gladio’s broad mouth into a fuller, deeper kiss. He pulls back, green eyes glazed over with arousal. “Oh, I’ve been thinking about this all evening,” he says, stilling his hips for a moment. “You’ll see, love.” 

Prompto cries out and wiggles. “No, Iggy, don’t--don’t stop, please, _Iggy_ \--” 

“Damn,” Noctis marvels. “I could get off just watching you two.” 

“While the sight of you touching yourself is the stuff of dreams, darling, I’d much prefer you join in on the action.” 

“C’mon, Princess,” Gladio groans, grabbing Noct’s arm and throwing him on the bed. 

Noctis laughs as he scrambles to kiss Prompto, who’s as open and pliant as he could possibly get, breathing ragged as he tries to focus. 

“Noct,” Prompto gasps, suddenly pulling away. “Noct, please, put your mouth on me--” 

And how can Noctis deny Prompto anything, ever? He moves over his best friend, face red as Ignis holds his sharp gaze, gripping the base of Prompto’s short but thick cock and holding it steady, like an offering. 

Prompto keens high and loud as he’s touched, and when Noctis swirls his tongue on the leaking, velvet head, Prompto arches up so much it drags Ignis halfway out of his tight heat. 

“Lower, Highness,” Ignis purrs, placing his hand on the back of Noct’s head, shoving both him and Prompto back down. Ignis moans beautifully as Prompto swallows him up fully again; and Noctis proceeds to swallow Prompto down the hilt, making the blond writhe and moan in ecstasy. 

Noctis straddles Prompto’s head and lowers his own hard cock into his best friend’s mouth—Prompto opens up immediately, hungry for it, suckling at every inch he can reach. 

“Ah,” says Gladio, following Noctis onto the bed and stroking from the back of his neck to his ass. “I think I get the picture.” He flicks his wrist and a bottle of lube falls from the Armiger, making Ignis actually laugh. 

“I might scold you, if I weren’t so preoccupied.” 

“Don’t get your gloves in a knot, Iggy,” Gladio teases, uncapping it and liberally coating a thick pointer finger. “It’s convenient.” 

“Indeed,” Ignis murmurs. 

Gladio pets Noct’s hip and leans low over his scarred back, kissing his way down until he gets to his tight, pert ass. Gladio drags his thick, sticky finger between his prince’s cheeks and pushes at Noct’s hot, furled hole. 

Noctis pops off Prompto’s cock and whines. “ _Gladio.”_

“Easy baby, I’ll take it slow, don’t worry,” Gladio assures him as he pushes past the tight ring of muscle. 

Noctis curses under his breath and rocks back, dragging his own aching cock out of Prompto’s mouth, causing the blond to whine. 

“Hey,” Prompto huffs in a small moment of clarity, “I was using that.” 

Noctis laughs and shakes his head, allowing Gladio to place a giant hand at the small of his back and push him down. 

Ignis smirks and positions Prompto more up around his waist—as he grinds into the smaller blond, he hits a new angle that causes Prompto to choke out pleas and nonsense, along with bastardizations of their three names. “Better, Noct?” 

Noctis lowers himself back down into Prompto’s mouth and nods as he takes Prompto into his own mouth once again, moaning at the taste and feel. Damn, he’s so lucky to have these three men with him, even though everything’s gone to shit and there’s an imperial bounty on his head. His chest gets tight as his heart swells with overwhelming love for his boyfriends. He sucks Prompto off with renewed vigor, emotions threatening to tear him apart. 

Once Gladio’s easily got three fingers inside of Noctis, he slicks himself with lube and lines his cock up with Noct’s hole, clutching at the prince’s trim, soft waist. 

“Can’t take it anymore, you all are driving me nuts,” Gladio mumbles as he pushes into Noct. 

Noctis screams around Prompto’s length as Gladio fills him up—and suddenly Prompto is spilling his release into Noct’s willing mouth, and Noctis sucks down everything his best friend has to offer. 

“Oh, he’s been _so_ good, holding on for so long,” says Ignis breathlessly. “I did tell him to wait until you returned.” He starts to thrust his hips in earnest, chasing his own orgasm, holding tight to Prompto’s shaking legs. 

“ _I_ ain’t gonna last, that’s for sure,” says Gladio as he sets a relentless pace inside of Noctis, who in turn buries himself inside of Prompto’s open mouth. 

“Prompto,” Ignis grits out, panting hard and snapping his hips at a furious pace. 

Prompto only moans around Noct’s softening cock, the prince’s spend leaking down his chin. 

Noctis buries his head in his best friend’s coarse blond pubic hair and whimpers, desperately trying to match Gladio’s furious rhythm. 

“You getting' close, Iggy?” Gladio grunts out as he drives deeper into Noctis. 

“Yes,” Ignis says, throwing his head back. He’d wanted this to last so much longer, but the sight of the other three men in front of him is rapidly doing him in. 

“Gladio,” Noctis moans into Prompto’s crotch, causing the blond to wiggle in overstimulation. “Please, Gladio, _please_...” 

“Gonna give it to you, baby, just wait,” Gladio growls as he brings one hand up and smacks Noct on the rear. 

Noctis howls with pleasure-pain, and the sound of his prince is what pushes Ignis over the edge. The adviser comes with a series of sultry grunts inside of Prompto’s pliant body, milking himself for all that he’s worth inside of the sharpshooter, not even pulling out once he’s gone soft. He pets Noct’s hair with one hand, trailing fingers up Prompto’s supple thighs with the other. 

“Fuck,” says Gladio, moving faster and splitting Noctis even more open. He grips the back of Noct’s neck and holds the prince hard against Prompto’s body, screaming low and wild as he empties himself into Noctis. 

Later, they’re all showered, and they really don’t all fit in one bed, but the thought of being without skin to skin contact is nigh unbearable. Prompto and Noctis curl into each other in the middle—Ignis plasters himself to Noct’s back and Gladio cuddles Prompto like it would hurt him if he didn’t. Even though everything was taken from them by this stupid war, they take comfort in the fact that they still have each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all please comment if you liked it ;-;


End file.
